


Whatever It Takes

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Message to the family.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Original Character(s), Clint Barton & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short blurb I'd put in my head after the Endgame trailer came out. I saw the giant armies and figured there was more warning for the final battle than there was in the movie.
> 
> Then, before I watched it, I'd heard about the time jump. That added on a bit more to the whole thing that I thought would work really well for everything.
> 
> It's short, but I hope whoever sees it will enjoy it.

The camera comes into focus on a man. Clean shaven, close cut hair, and bags under his eyes. On his body is a white jumpsuit sort of armor. Behind him are men and women in similar uniforms, armed with weaponry and loading up jets and vehicles alike. His sad smile graces the feed as he sets the device down on some sort of stand.

“Well,” he exhales. “This is it. I’m leaving this for you in case I don’t make it back. Captain America,” he gives a small laugh at that. “Can you believe it? I got to actually meet him. He’s every bit of that the stories say and more. I’m actually under Hawkeye’s command, though. You already know I was always a crack shot with a rifle. Anyway, they wanted us to leave something for our family and friends. You know, in case we don’t make it back. So, here it goes.”

The man pulls up a crate to sit down on. Within those few moments, he seems to age a few more years, weathered by the same sadness and trauma that many of the other people in the hanger share.

“It’s been five years,” he starts. “Five years since most of my class turned to dust. Five years since I came home to an empty house. I called up all of your jobs and had to hold back tears as they all told me you were gone. I-.” His voice trembles as his lips quiver. “The house is still there. I still live there. I’d had to get emancipated and get my GED online. Y’know, to pay the bills. I was lucky. Housing costs went down because of this.” He waves his hand around vaguely. “Minimum wage actually started being able to support something. Most of the other students in my class did the same. With half of the teaching staff gone, there hasn’t been much in the way of school for the past few years.”  
Now he smiles. “A couple of years ago, I got a girlfriend. She and her little brother are both staying at the house. You’ll really like her when you meet her. Real spitfire; keeps me focused. Keeps me in line. We support each other; when we need it. I haven’t popped the question yet, but we have talked about marriage. I’ve been hesitating, what with everything all unstable, even after all this time. I’ve picked out a ring, though. After this is all over, I’m going to do it. I think it’d be perfect. You’ll all be there, and she can actually have her dad walk her down the aisle.”

At this, the lower part of a man walks into the screen behind young guy.

“Message to the family?”

“Yes, sir,” the young soldier nods.

The superior officer kneels down, showing the familiar face of Clint Barton.

“Hey,” Hawkeye smiles at the camera, same sadness and bags in his eyes. “Just wanted to let you know that Cap’s full of shit. Jason’ll be on the backline for the most part, sniping the enemies with me. But we do have to shove off soon. Can’t wait to meet you, though. You can tell me all of the embarrassing stories that you know from his childhood.”  
He turns to his subordinate, gives a comforting pat on the shoulder before standing up Jason stares at the man as he leaves, admiration and respect in his eyes. Then, he turns back to the camera.

“Anyways,” he continues. “Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Ant-man found some way to get you all back. They weren’t exactly very detailed about it, but they did say that they’d need backup to fight the guys who did this in the first place.” He reaches down to pick up a rifle. Sleek and no doubt state of the art weaponry. “I figured that if there was a chance I could help out, take at least a few guys down to pave the way, I’d do it. We’ve got so many different people here, from all around the world. I think it’s the first time the United Nations has completely agreed on something in its history.”

“I’ll be signing off now, and don’t worry. We’ve got the Avengers on our side. We’ll win, and everyone whose been lost will be able to come back.”

.

.

.

“Whatever It Takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, concerns, critiques, questions? I'm still working on writing from an original character's point of view. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
